Llego la amenaza de los zombie
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Los pingüinos están en problemas, ya que están metidos en medio de un mundo lleno de zombies que atacan a todo lo que se mueve.
1. Chapter 1

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En lo alto de una torre de vigilancia**

 _En un mundo lleno de zombies, skipper estaba en lo alto de una torre de vigilancia_

 **Skipper:** muchos lo intentaron, pocos lo lograron, mi misión, salvar a las pocas criaturas que lograron salvarse del apocalipsis zombie

 _Llaman a skipper por telefono_

 **Skipper:** que paso Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** skipper, localize a Marlene

 **Skipper:** sigue viva

 **Kowalski:** afirmativo

 **Skipper:** perfecto

 **Kowalski:** pero da te prisa, según sus coordenadas, que está atrapada en una fábrica cercana a tu posición, va a hacer atacada por muchos zombies

 **Skipper:** solo eso necesitaba saber

 **Kowalski:** la ubicación de Marlene?

 **Skipper** : claro que no, _(serio)_ un ataque zombie

 **Kowalski:** ok?

 **Skipper:** prepárese zombies para la ACCION

 _En eso skipper salta desde lo alto con su moto y en el aire enciende la moto y al llegar a tierra, le da a toda velocidad_ _y se dirige hacia una multitud de zombie, da un leve giro y se detiene y con su ametralladora le dispara a todo zombie que puede, y en cuanto se le acaban las municiones, vuelve a encender la moto y le da a toda velocidad y en un dos por tres, con su moto aplasta a todo zombie que se le cruza en su camino, y por suerte para skipper, logra pasar_

 **En la fábrica**

 _Luego se dirige hacia la fabrica que kowlalski le habia dicho, que estaba llena de zombies, donde al llegar a la entrada esquiva a todos los zombies que se le acerca y se sube con su moto por las escalera, y cuando llega al piso de arriba, con un arma y la moto en movimiento le da a todos los zombies que puede, logra llegar la habitación donde se encontraba Marlene, abre la puesta y encuentra Marlene toda asustada, la rescata, y ya con Marlene en su moto, skipper trata de salir de la fabrica a toda velocidad, y le dispara a cada zombie que puede, y en cuanto salen, curiosamente la fabrica explota, quemando a todos los zombies que se encontraban hay_

 **Marlene:** skipper viniste a rescatarme

 **Skipper:** así es Marlene

 **Marlene:** a donde vamos skipper

 **Skipper:** a la base secreta

 **En la base secreta**

 _Skipper y Marlene logran llegar y se encuentran con Kowalski_

 **Skipper:** hola Kowalski

 **Kowalski:** hola skipper, como te fue

 **Skipper:** me fue bien, pude rescatar a Marlene

 **Kowalski:** perfecto, al ritmo a cómo vamos en 10 años la base secreta estará llena

 **Skipper:** como les fue a manfrdi y a johnson

 **Kowalski:** no muy bien, no los he visto desde su primera partida

 **Skipper:** u, que mal, solo espero que no les haiga pasado nada

 **Kowalski:** yo también

 **Skipper:** Kowalski cuantos sobrevivientes hemos podido salvar

 **Kowalski:** bien, si no nos fallan los cálculos, digo que unos 100, de los cuales a excepción de Marlene, todos son machos

 **Skipper:** pues a este paso los zombies ganaran la batalla de existencia

 **Kowalski:** pues no está todo perdido skipper, logramos encontrar otra base secreta de refugiados

 **Skipper:** cuantas

 **Kowalski:** unas dos

 **Skipper:** bien, no está mal

 **Kowalski:** y por cierto skipper, ya logramos comunicarnos con una

 **Skipper:** así

 **Kowalski:** la estoy poniendo en pantalla

 **Skipper:** Kowalski de donde sacaste esa pantalla súper grande

 **Kowalski:** es de espiráculo

 **Skipper** : así?

 **Kowalski:** que ya era zombie cuando se la quite

 **Skipper:** bueno, eso no es raro

 _De repente en la pantalla gigante aparece nada más y nada menos que el joven cabo_

 **Skipper:** cabo, tu eses el jefe de esa base secreta

 **Cabo:** más o menos

 **Skipper:** cabo, creí que no te volvería a ver

 **Cabo:** yo también skipper

 _De retente se escuchan unas alarmas en la base de cabo_

 **Skipper:** cabo, eso que es

 **Cabo:** NOS ATACAN, NECESITAMOS AYUDA, S.O.S,

 _Se corta la comunicación con el joven cabo_

 **Skipper:** CABO…..

 **Marlene:** y ahora que hacemos

 **Skipper:** creo que ayudar a cabo

 **Kowalski:** SKIPPER, quieres que baya a afuera

 **Skipper:** SI….., algún problema

 **Kowalski:** A….., NO

 **Skipper:** bien, que iremos enseguida

 **Marlene:** yo les ayudo

 **Skipper:** no lo creo Marlene, te necesitamos viva, si comprendes

 **Marlene:** NO

 **Skipper:** bien, yo y Kowalski iremos solo, ya que si vamos en conjunto atraeremos a los zombies

 **Kowalski:** porque yo

 **Skipper:** porque yo lo digo

 _Entonces skipper y Kowalski salen al exterior_

 **Afuera de la base secreta**

 _Todo estaba desierto, sin ninguna creatura o zombie a la vista_

 **Kowalski:** Muy bien, no hay nadie, y esto parece una misión suicida, regresémonos a la base

 **Skipper:** no Kowalski, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo

 **Kowalski:** pero skipper, recuerda lo que le paso a rico

 **Skipper:** si pobre rico

 **Kowalski:** y no quiero terminar como rico así que ya regresemos a la base, antes de que atraigamos a los zombies

 **Skipper:** pues creo que ya es algo tarde para eso

 **Kowalski:** hay mama, porque me pasan estas cosas

 _De repente a skipper y Kowalski, terminan rodeados de zombies_

 **Kowalski:** esto está mal

 **Skipper:** no lo creo, recuerda quien soy

 **Kowalski:** un pingüino mandón

 **Skipper:** no, lo otro

 **Kowalski:** que eres skipper?

 **Skipper:** exactamundo

 **Kowalski:** pero como saldremos de esta

 **Skipper:** llama a tus motos de alta tecnología

 **Kowalski:** ok?

 _entonces los zombies se les acercan y Kowalski llama a sus motos que eran de alta tecnología y en un dos por tres las tenían en frente, skipper y Kowalski se suben y sacan escopetas de sus motos y las cargan y empiezan a dispararle a los zombies, pero eran tantos que skipper y Kowalski no podían con todos, así que skipper cambia una ak 47 y le dispara a todos los zombies que puede, y después de tanto tiroteo, Kowalski y skipper encienden sus motos y escapan del lugar y se dirigen a la base secreta de cabo_

 **En la base secreta de cabo**

 _Skipper y Kowalski finalmente llegan_ , _entonces entran a la base y ven que toda esta lleno de sangre pero sin ningún cuerpo, y siguen caminando más al fondo_

 **Skipper:** esto me da un mal presentimiento

 **Kowalski:** _(triste)_ por que me toco ser la mano derecha de skipper

 **Skipper:** ya cálmate Kowalski, te prometo que saldremos de esta

 **Kowalski:** eso no me quita el miedo de estar aquí, Y ADEMAS ESTA LLENO DE SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES, COMO EXPLICAS ESO SEÑOR SKIPPER

 **Skipper:** si lo sé, la verdad no me importa

 **Kowalski:** y crees que eso me ayuda

 **Skipper:** NO

 _En eso escuchan un ruido_

 **Kowalski:** _(asustado)_ y eso que fue

 **Skipper:** algo muy malo

 _Van a investigar que provoca ese ruido y en eso descubren que el ruido era provocado por una gaveta, skipper le hace una señal a Kowalski de que va a abrir la gaveta y skipper la abre resulta ser becky y stacy_

 **Skipper:** becky y stacy son ustedes

 **Becky:** mira stacy nos vienen a recatar

 **Stacy:** son mis héroes

 _Becky y stacy abrazan a skipper y lo tumban_

 **Skipper:** Kowalski una ayudita

 **Kowalski:** YO TAMBIEN ME UNO AL ABRAZO

 _Entonces Kowalski también se lanza sombre becky, stacy y skipper, al final skipper terminan en el_ _suelo con becky, stacy y Kowalski enzima_

 ** _Skipper:_** que yo soy el único que recuerda, QUE ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE ZOMBIES

 **Kowalski:** _(se levanta)_ perdón skipper

 **Becky y stacy:** _(no se levantan)_ nosotras no

 **Skipper:** _(se las quita de encima)_ bien, ya basta estamos aquí para rescatar a cabo, y donde esta

 **Becky:** no sabemos

 **Stacy:** que te hace pensar que lo sabemos

 **Skipper:** si, tiene razón

 **Kowalski:** pues cuanto tiempo estaban hay escondidas

 **Becky y stacy:** todo el ataque, por que

 **Kowalski:** olvídenlo

 **Skipper:** fueron atacados por zombies

 **Becky y stacy:** si por que

 **Skipper:** este lugar es muy difícil de entrar si eres zombies,

 **Kowalski:** esto significa?

 **Skipper:** que hay una mente maestra entre los zombies

 **Kowalski:** y eso nos lleva?

 **Skipper:** el apocalipsis zombies no fue accidental, alguien la causo

 **Kowalski:** eso nos incluyen en?

 **Skipper:** tenemos que encontrar al responsable y capturarlo

 **Kowalski:** y lo haremos?

 **Skipper:** encontrando a cabo y resolviendo el misterio

 **Kowalski:** lo cual indica?

 **Skipper** : que esto es intrigante

 **Kowalski** : para que pregunto?

 **Skipper:** pues no se

 **Becky** : estos 2 son raros

 **Stacy:** demasiado

 _Skipper ve una cámara de video_

 **Skipper:** Kowalski mira esto

 **Kowalski:** parece una cámara de video

 **Skipper:** si, sugiero ver esa cinta

 **Kowalski:** bien, a la sala de control

 **En la sala de control**

 _Caminan hacia la sala de control y curiosamente no se encuentran con ningún zombie, y finalmente llegan a la sala de control_

 **Skipper:** bien, ya llegamos

 **Kowalski:** bien, pondré el video

 _Kowalski pone el video_ y _ve el video junto a skipper, y descubren que los zombies no los atacaron sino que todos se desmayaron por un gas toxico y luego sonó la alarma y luego un ser encapuchado se lleva todos los cuerpos_

 **Kowalski:** skipper, mejor ya vámonos

 **Skipper:** espera quiero ver quién es el sujeto encapuchado, y por cierto donde están becky y stacy

 **Kowalski:** creo que las perdimos

 **Skipper:** QUE…, LAS NECESITAMOS VIVAS SOLDADO

 **Kowalski:** lo se

 _Escuchan un grito de becky y stacy_

 **Kowalski:** hay no

 **Skipper:** BECKY, STACY...

 **En la base secreta de cabo**

 _en eso salen corriendo skipper y Kowalski a su rescate pero no las encuentran, deciden volver a la sala de control a vigilar las cámara de seguridad, pero logran ver al sujeto encapuchado y lo persiguen con la mirada, el sujeto se escapa, skipper y Kowalski deciden buscar por ellos mismos al encapuchado y luego de una larga búsqueda lo encuentran y lo persiguen hasta que finalmente skipper y Kowalski logran acorralar al encapuchado, pero este logra escapar con un pasadizo secreto se encontraba en la pared, Kowalski y skipper lo intentan seguir pero no lo logran, en eso oyen que se activa la alarma y de repente las puertas de los pasillos se empiezan a cerraron, así que se deslizan de panza para poder salir de ese lugar, pero se quedan a mitad del camino atrapados, Ya atrapados, skipper y Kowalski no saben qué hacer y se eso se abre una puerta en la cual detrás de ella tenía muchos zombies, skipper y Kowalski se preparan para pelear y el disparan a todos los zombies con todo lo que tiene, pero después de un rato se les acaban las municiones, y ya pareciendo que es el fin, se abre una puesta en la cual se encontraban detrás becky y stacy_

 **Becky y stacy:** ocupan nuestra ayuda

 **Skipper:** claro

 **Kowalski:** si, nos salvamos

 _Becky y stacy cierran la puerta_

 **Kowalski** : becky, stacy, por que gritaron, NOS ASUSTARON

 **Becky y stacy:** es que vimos algo tenebroso que nos dio miedo

 **Skipper** : que el sujeto encapuchado

 **Becky y stacy** : SI

 **Skipper:** bien y ahora, YA VAMONOS DE ESTE SOMBRIO LUGAR

 **Kowalski:** por fin

 _Skipper, Kowalski, becky y stacy se dirigen a la entrada pero a ven a un monstruo con una ametralladora en la mano que estaba en medio del camino_

 **Skipper:** este zombie súper mejorado se me hace conocido

 **Becky y stacy:** ES EL OFICIAL X

 **Kowalski:** ahora conocido como zombie X

 **Skipper:** esto es malo, es muy peligroso

 **Kowalski:** y si tomamos otro camino

 **Becky y stacy** : estamos de acuerdo

 **Skipper:** está bien

 _Entonces se van por otro camino, pero descubren que hay zombies por doquier, así que deciden irse por el ducto de ventilación, Pero el monstruo logro escucharlos y empieza a destruir el ducto de ventilación, y finalmente becky, stacy, skipper y Kowalski estuvieron cara a cara con el monstruo_ _ **(ósea el zombie X)**_ _, intentan escapar del monstruo pero no pueden y deciden enfrentar al monstruo, pero luego de una intensa batalla, el monstruo gana y a punto de dar su golpe final, llega nigel con una bazuca sin igual_ _ **(jajaja, XD)**_ _el cual dispara y logra aturdir al monstruo_ , _y nigel logra salvar a becky, stacy, skipper y Kowalski, y los guía a su escondite en el cual se encuentra cabo_

 **Cabo:** hola skipper

 **Skipper** : a…, hola cabo

 **Nigel:** creíamos que estábamos seguros pero nos equivocamos

 **Kowalski:** pero que paso

 **Nigel:** algo invisible nos ataca, y luego todo el mundo intento escapar pero no pudieron, solo yo, cabo, becky y stacy nos pudimos salvar por que nos escondimos

 **Cabo:** no solo es, creemos que el apocalipsis no fue un accidente, alguien lo provoco

 **Skipper:** si también sospechábamos eso, pero quien

 **Nigel:** teníamos 3 sospechosos, el DR. Espiráculo, la ardilla roja y hámster vil también creemos que el sujeto encapuchado es el culpable, y además espiráculo ya es un zombie

 **Cabo:** por lo que descartamos a espiráculo

 **Stacy:** no solo eso, diles becky

 **Becky:** descubrimos que hay una base secreta debajo de esta base secreta

 **Kowalski:** y porque no nos lo dijeron

 **Becky y stacy:** porque se nos olvido

 **Cabo:** y al parecer será imposible escapar de aquí

 **nigel:** pero no vamos a escapar sobrino, vamos para abajo

 **Cabo:** claro

 **Kowalski:** pero como

 **Nigel:** con este elevador secreto que encontré

 **Skipper** : U….., genial

 **En las instalaciones subterráneas**

 _Entonces nigel, cabo, becky, stacy, Kowalski y skipper bajan por el elevador hasta las instalaciones secretas más abajo, y al llegar se encuentran con toda un ejército de zombies que los atacan y becky y stacy se van a esconder mientras nigel, cabo, skipper y Kowalski con sus armas y todo se enfrentan con todo los zombies, en eso los zombies dejan de atacarlos y los rodean, y también meten a becky y stacy al círculo, y por un lad_ o _del círculo aparece el encapuchado_

 **Skipper** : y ahora que

 **Nigel:** lo sabía, el encapuchado es la mente maestra

 **Kowalski:** finalmente da la cara

 _De repente el encapuchado se quita su gorro y descubren que es invisible_

 **Kowalski:** bueno, me retracto de lo que dije

 **Becky** : U…, eso no me lo esperaba

 **Stacy:** yo tampoco

 **Cabo:** _(se tapa lo ojos)_ no quiero mirar _, (pero deja uno al descubierto)_ bueno un poco

 **Nigel:** bien encapuchado, cuál es tu siniestro plan

 _El encapuchado se pone en posición de ataque_

 **Nigel:** A…, con qué quieres pelear

 **Kowalski:** que sujeto tan misterioso

 **Skipper:** si demasiado

 _De repente nigel y el encapuchado se enfrentan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 _De repente se desata una pelea entre el encapuchado y nigel, nigel empieza con un par de golpes pero el encapuchado los esquiva y contraataca con una patada, nigel hace su mayos esfuerzo en vencerlo pero este seguía como si nada, ya nigel muy cansado trata en un último esfuerzo en vencerlo pero de repente el encapuchado se quita su capucha y como era invisible, nigel no podía combatir contra él, entonces nigel recibe todos los golpes que el encapuchado le da y por ultimo nigel cae al suelo, y de nuevo el encapuchado se pone su capucha y termina llevándose a nigel inconsciente_

 **Cabo:** TIO NIGEL ….

 **Encapuchado:** MATENLOS

 **Kowalski:** que cosa dijo?

 **Skipper:** muy creo que ya todos saben qué hacer

 **Becky y stacy:** nosotras no

 **Skipper:** bien, becky y stacy salen corriendo de aquí mientras los demás nos quedamos a rematar zombies

 **Todos:** ENTENDIDO

 _Entonces skipper saca una bomba y la habiente por un extremo del circulo que los zombies formaron entonces becky y stacy salen corriendo, mientras los demás se quedan combatiendo zombies, skipper, Kowalski y cabo se ponen en cirulo y los zombies se les acercan e inician a disparar, pero mientras más pasaban hay mas zombies se veían, hasta que todo el lugar estaba lleno de zombies y a los 3 pingüinos, se les acababa las municiones, entonces cuando parecía el fin para los tres, del techo sale rico y Marlene, que con un par de bombas rematan a la mayoría de los zombies y Kowalski ,skipper y cabo aprovechan para escapar_

 **Skipper:** Marlene te dije que te quedaras en la base

 **Marlene** : y dejarlos solos

 **Kowalski:** pues si

 **Marlene:** ni pensarlo

 **Skipper:** Marlene sabes lo importante que eres para el mundo

 **Marlene:** no?

 **Skipper:** ok?, kowalski opciones para escapar de aquí

 **Kowalski:** quizá si vamos por esos pasillos que se ven siniestros pero seguros, estoy seguro que encontraremos una salida

 **Cabo** : o por qué no simplemente nos vamos por el elevador

 **Rico:** chi

 **Kowalski:** skipper puedo

 **Skipper:** seguro

 _Kowalski abofetea a rico y cabo_

 **Kowalski:** que ustedes nunca ven películas de ciencia ficción

 **Cabo:** no

 **Marlene:** y que puede pasar

 **Skipper:** que cuando se abran las puertas del elevador aparezcan un montón de hambrientos zombies que tomen a uno de o los nuestros y lo devoren

 **Marlene:** eso solo pasa en las películas skipper

 **Kowalski** : y que hay del apocalipsis zombie, E…

 **Marlene:** bien eso es posible y entonces que

 **Rico:** kaboom

 **Kowalski:** no mejor vamos a buscar a becky y stacy

 **Skipper:** bien no es mala idea

 **Marlene:** que las tejones están vivas

 **Cabo:** SIP

 **Marlene** : _(enojada)_ bien, ayudare

 **Rico** : CHI, A LA ACCION,

 **Kowalski:** ok, tomes estos celulares y nos llaman si ocupan ayuda

 **Todo:** OK

 _Todos toman un celular_

 **Skipper** : bien nos dividiremos

 **Kowalski:** pero skipper, en la películas de miedo dicen que no hay que separarnos

 **Cabo y Marlene:** esto de acuerdo con Kowalski

 **Rico:** sdlfkfgkhhjifikfik

 **Skipper:** bien nos enviraremos en 2 grupos, yo, Marlene y cabo, y Kowalski y rico

 **Kowalski:** pero skipper

 **Skipper:** pero nada,

 **Rico:** dlfkgkhkhkh

 **Skipper:** bien, mi equipo iremos por este camino que se ve seguro y angosto, con vidrio alrededor y bien iluminado, mientras Kowalski y rico se van por ese otro camino que se ve peligroso

 **Kowalski** : ok?

 **Rico:** QUE?

 **Marlene:** me parece bien

 **Cabo:** skipper me puedo ir al equipo de Kowalski

 **Skipper:** por qué?

 **Cabo:** el otro camino me da miedo

 **Skipper:** tonterías, no va a pasar nada, yo iré al frente

 **Cabo:** ok?

 **Skipper:** ahora sin más discusión, ya vámonos

 **Todos:** OK

 _Entonces todos se van por su camino_

 **En el camino del equipo de skipper**

 _Skipper, cabo y Marlene se van por el camino acordado_

 **Skipper:** ves cabo, no pasa nada

 **Marlene** : me pregunto por que el pasillo esta así de raro

 **Skipper** : no se i ni me entereza

 **Cabo:** siento unos escalofríos skipper

 **Skipper:** no a de ser nada cabo

 **Cabo:** no skipper, me siento muy asustado y lleno de miedo

 **Marlene** : pues yo no siento nada

 **Skipper:** YA CONTROLATE SOLDADO, QUE NO VA A PASAR NADA

 _De repente se cierra un lado del pasillo_

 **Marlene:** skipper, ya nos podemos asustar?

 **Cabo:** VE SKIPPER, ESTO ESTA MAL

 **Skipper** : ESO NO ES NADA, VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTO SANOS Y ASALVOS

 _De repente sale un holograma de julien_

 **Skipper:** bien ya podemos asustarnos

 _De repente cabo y Marlene gritan de miedo_

 **Julien:** HOLA, PINGUINOS Y MARLENE

 **Skipper** : que quieres cola anillada?

 **Julien** : BAILAR

 **Marlene y cabo** : bailar?

 **Julien:** SI BALAR

 **Skipper:** no estoy de humor como para bailar, tenemos que encontrar 2 tejones

 **Julien:** pues según yo los otros 2 pingüinos ya las encontraron, verdad que es muy divertido

 **Skipper:** eso no me gusta nada

 **Cabo:** desde el inicio no me gusto eso

 **Skipper:** ya deja de molestarme cabo

 **Cabo:** ok

 **Marlene** : y ahora que

 **Julien:** esto

 _De repente del techo sale una bola disco, y música de fondo, entonces la bola se enciende y empieza a dispararles rayos letales y entonces skipper, Marlene y cabo los esquivan bailando, y después de un rato_

 **Julien:** esto se está tardando demasiado

 **Skipper:** _(esquivando los rayos)_ pues que nos quieres matas cola anillada o que

 **Julien:** esa es la idea

 **Marlene:** _(esquivando los rayos)_ y por qué alguien le pondría una computadora el comportamiento de julien

 **Julien:** pues yo no sé, pregúntale al encapuchado

 **Cabo:** _(esquivando los rayos)_ y que ganarías con matarnos

 **Julien** : pues ustedes saben no

 **Skipper:** _(esquivando los rayos)_ pues nosotros no sabemos

 _Julien:_ no me quieran engañar, ustedes intentan llegar a mi CPU central y desconectarme, verdad que si

 **Todos:** _(esquivando los rayos) A…, NO_

 **Julien** : bueno, de todos modos los iba a matar aunque esa no era el objetivo, alguien quiere jugar al limbo

 **Todos:** _(esquivando los rayos) LIMBO, A….. NO_

 **Julien:** pues ni modo

 _De repente skipper ve hacia atrás y alcanza a ver una línea blanca que se les acercaba y luego skipper tumba a cabo y el al suelo, y cuando skipper se da cuenta cabo tenia la aleta cortada y cabo se estaba desangrando rápidamente, skipper preocupado llama por celular a kowalski y rico que le responde, y skipper les pide ayuda y les dice su posición, después skipper se queda viendo a Marlene que estaba parada y quieta, skipper suponiendo lo peor se levanta, y entonces se le cae la cabeza a Marlene y luego su cuerpo al suelo, skipper entonces escucho al holograma de julien como se reía sin parar y a cabo gritando y desangrándose rápidamente, entonces cabo se intento parar pero estaba muy débil y lento, skipper preocupado toma a cabo e intentan llegar al otro lado pero en eso al frente de su camino ven que otra línea blanca se les acercaba de frente entonces cabo que estaba muy débil intenta saltar la línea pero esta lo sorprende al subir y cortando a cabo a la mitad, skipper muy asustado salta hasta arriba y se aferra de los tubos que estaban en el techo y logra esquivar la línea blanca, skipper vuelve al suelo y entonces detrás de él se forma una pared de líneas blancas entrelazadas que se le acercaba, al saber skipper que no podría esquivar eso, se desliza a todo lo que da pro el largo pasillo, pero al frente se da cuenta que por los dos lado le llegaba, al no poder evitar su fin skipper se queda congelado y las líneas blancas cortan a skipper en pedacitos, y julien seguía riendo, entonces Kowalski, rico, becky y stacy llegan al lugar y ven los cuerpos de skipper, cabo y Marlene en el piso todos llenos de sangre y muertos_

 **Becky:** pero qué?

 **Stacy:** y que rayos paso aquí?

 **Kowalski:** llegamos tarde

 **Rico:** NO…..

 _De repente la puerta se cierra y aparece el holograma de julien_

 **Julien:** hola carne fresca

 **Todos:** QUE?

 **Julien:** bueno no importa, ya que están a punto de sufrir el mismo destino que ellos

 **Kowalski:** no lo creo, y, que hay terminado el pasillo

 **Julien:** nada importante, nomas mi CPU central

 **Kowalski:** eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír

 **Becky, stacy y julien:** ASI?

 **Kowalski** : rico saca tu RPG y dispara

 **Rico** : OK

 **Julien:** alto no esperen, creo que eso es algo tonto no?

 **Becky y stacy** : TONTO, RICO NO TE DETENGAS

 **Rico:** ok

 **Julien:** no por favor, yo solo soy un CPU, y yo que les hice

 **Kowalski:** matar a nuestros amigos

 **Becky:** y a skipper

 **Stacy** : y a skipper

 **Rico** : CABO

 **Kowalski** : exacto

 **Julien:** no saben lo que hacen, es muy malo eso

 **Kowalski** : nos arriesgaremos

 **Julien:** bien, como quieran, TODOS MORIAN AQUÍ

 **Becky y stacy** : hay sí, que miedo

 _Entonces rico dispara y el CPU de julien termina destrozado y el holograma de_

 _julien desaparece_

 **Kowalski** : bien podemos irnos

 **Becky y stacy** : si, a la cafetería

 **Rico:** PESCADO

 **Kowalski** : hay cafetería en este lugar

 **Becky y stacy:** pues claro

 **Kowalski:** ok?

 _Se van a la cafetería_

 **En la cafetería**

 _Los 4 llega y descubren que no hay zombies_

 **Kowalski:** bien parece qué n hay zombies aquí

 **Rico** : SI

 **Kowalski** : pero antes vallan a buscar comida y luego regresen conmigo

 **Becky, stacy y rico** : OK

 **Kowalski:** bien

 _Becky, stacy, Kowalski y rico se van a buscar comida, y en eso stacy se separa de los demás, y entonces descubre un perro zombie, entonces se queda quieta, y entonces se stacy se echa a correr el perro la persigue y llega a un cuarto donde con una patada le da al perro dejándolo aturdido y cierra el cuarto, pero para u sorpresa descubre que la encuentran una docena de perros, entonces toma una pistola y les empieza a dispara, se echa a correr y los perros la persiguen y en eso aparece rico y le lanza un bazucase a los perros zombie y estos terminan quemados, pensando que ya todo había terminado aparece zombie x, entonces stacy se en carrera hacia zombie x, y este hace lo mismo y se enfrentan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, rico le daba bazucases a zombie x pero solo hacia ganar tiempo, zombie x era muy fuerte y resistente, stacy n comprendía de donde le salían sus ganas de combatir a zombie x, pero zombie era mucho para stacy por lo que termina muy golpeada, pero entonces stacy ve que en la pared detrás de zombie x hay un tubo de meta saliendo de la pared en la cual ponía enganchar a zombie x, entonces stacy le da un fuerte golpe a zombie x y rico ayuda con su RPG que dispara y el zombie x termina enganchado al tubo, pero entonces aparece el encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado** : vamos stacy termínalo

 **Stacy:** NO

 **Rico:** QUE?

 **Encapuchado:** como que no

 **Stacy:** quien rayos ese tu

 **Encapuchado** : yo no importo, lo importante eres tu

 **Stacy** : de que rayos estás hablando

 **Encapuchado** : no sabes el podes que tienes verdad

 **Stacy:** NO, Y QUE QUIERES DE MI

 **Encapuchado:** mi querida stacy, yo te cree con el ADN de becky, lo que quería lograr era una bio-arma muy poderosa, y lo logre

 **Stacy** : que hay del apocalipsis zombie

 **Encapuchado:** eso era algo impredecible e indetenible, y demás yo solo creo bio-armas, no apocalipsis

 **Stacy** : tú lo causaste

 **Encapuchado** : NO, claro que no, porque querida un mundo lleno de peligrosos zombies

 **Stacy** : para dominarlos

 **Encapuchado** : que, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad

 **Stacy** : y quien causo el apocalipsis

 **Encapuchado:** si tanto quieres saber, TU MI QUERIDA STACY, TU FUISTE LA CAUSANTE

 **Stacy:** QUE, MENIRA

 **Encapuchado:** CREE LO QUE QUIERAS, pero es verdad

 **Stacy:** estás enfermo

 **Encapuchado:** con esa actitud no me sirve, que pena, pero este era t fin como el de los demás

 **Stacy:** ya me canse de tus juegos, QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU

 **Encapuchado:** ya me caerse de escucharte, ADIOS

 **Stacy:** no alto espera

 **Rico:** ESPERA

 _Entonces el encapuchado se va, de repente el zombie x se logra desenganchar y trata de darle un golpe a stacy pero esta logra esquivarlo a tiempo y rico le empieza a dispárale a zombie x, pero zombie x solo se concentraba en stacy, entonces stacy toma un tubo del suelo y lo clava en el torso de zombie x, pero este se movía como si nada, y zombie x saca su ametralladora e inicia a dispárale a sacy quien esta se esconde de zombie x, entonces stacy escondida logra ver una granada, stacy toma la granada y se acerca a zombie x y activa la granada la mete en el tubo que tenia clavado zombie x, rico y stacy salen corriendo y la granada explota, stacy y rico van a ver, pero zombie x seguía de pie, entonces stacy toma un cuchillo y se acerca a zombi x, y stacy clava el cuchillo en la cabeza de zombie x, y luego de unos momentos stacy logra matar a zombie x_

 **En las instalaciones subterráneas**

 _Por el otro lado Kowalski y becky siguen buscando cuando los sorprende uno zombies y terminan mordiendo a becky, Kowalski empieza a dispararle a los zombies al igual que becky, Kowalski y becky salen corriendo del lugar, hasta que por el camino por donde iban aparece rico y stacy que también estaban escapando de un ejército de zombie, al ver que no tenían salidas, logran ver el pasillo por donde skipper, cabo y Marlene murieron, y deciden cruzarlo y al llegar al otro lado cierran el cuarto y Kowalski trata de reparar y finalmente Kowalski logra encender de nuevo la computadora_

 **Julien** : veo que al parece no les va muy bien

 **Kowalski** : ya basta de bromear

 **Stacy** : denos como escapar que aquí

 **Julien** : con mucho gusto, pero ahorita ando algo triste

 **Stacy** : YA BASTA, DINO AHORA QUE ES EL VIRUS T

 **Kowalski** : el virus t, como te enteraste de el

 **Rico:** virus t?

 **Stacy:** como que ando empezando a recordar cosas que no recordaba antes

 **Julien:** pues el virus t, es un virus creado para reanimar celular que ya están muertas

 **Stacy:** los regresa a la vida

 **Julien** : no de todo

 **Kowalski:** entonces los trasforma en zombies

 **Julien:** exacto, se trasforman en odiosos zombie come carne de ustedes, lo bueno que yo solo soy una computadora

 **Kowalski:** eso es todo, nada más que quieras contarnos

 **Stacy:** quien es el encapuchado

 **Julien:** bueno, yo no sé la verdad quien es ese tipo, pero lo que si se, es que una vez que te muerden o el virus t entra en tu organismo, ya no hay marcha atrás, te convierten en uno de hechos

 _Entonces becky ve su pata y ve que estaba muy lastima de mordida por un zombies, lo que deja muy desilusionada a becky_

 **Becky** : y como escapamos de aquí

 **Julien:** no pueden, a menos que se vallan por mi pasadizo secreto

 **Stacy:** y donde esta

 **Julien:** por hay

 **Kowalski** : ok?

 **Rico:** GRACIAS

 **Stacy** : bien

 _Entonces Kowalski, rico, becky y stacy se van por el pasadizo secreto_ , _y en eso son perseguidos por lo zombies, y terminan arriba de un tubo grande en la pared, ya que en el suelo estaba lleno de zombies, y se les acababa la municiones, entonces deciden irse por el docto ventilación, así que pasan por encima de los hambrientos zombies, después kowalski y becky lograron cruzar, pero en eso el tubo que sostenía a stacy y rico se cae por un lado dejando a stacy colgando y a rico atrapado en el otro lado, entonces stacy logra escapar de esa situación, pero rico seguía atrapado, entonces rico decide irse por otro lado, pero no se veía ninguna salida posible, y los zombies estaban empezando a subir y llega adonde rico, de repente rico decide que los demás continúese, entonces kowalski, becky y stacy dolorosamente se alejan de rico y finalmente escuchan un gran disparo que los deja en silencio y muy tristes, en eso Kowalski, becky y stacy llegan a una serie de pasillo pero sin zombies, entonces becky cae al suelo en mal estado, de repente Kowalski la carga y stacy se va a buscar alguna salida posible_

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 _Entonces Kowalski, becky y stacy llegan a una serie de pasillo pero sin zombies, entonces becky cae al suelo en mal estado entonces Kowalski la carga y stacy se va a buscar alguna salida posible, Entonces stacy comienza a recordar que hay un antivirus y que tenia solución, por lo cual se emociono tanto, y entonces stacy encuentra a nigel, y se reúnen con Kowalski y becky_

 **Kowalsk** i: nigel estas vivió

 **Nigel:** por supuesto que lo esto

 **Stacy** : ok?, te ves bien nigel

 **Nigel** : lo sé, y donde esta mi sobrino

 **Kowalski:** bueno el esa

 **Stacy:** muerto

 **Nigel** : que lastima, y que le pasa a becky

 **Kowalski:** pues la mordió un

 **Stacy:** ZOMBIE

 **Nigel:** que mal, tenemos que matarla de inmediato

 **Stacy y Kowalski** : QUE

 **Nigel:** bien como quieran, pero se convertirá en un zombi tarde o temprano

 **Stacy** : pero existe una cura

 **Nigel:** que no encontraremos a tiempo

 **Kowalski:** pero

 **Nigel:** tenemos que salir cuento antes,

 **Stacy y Kowalski** : por qué?

 **Nigel:** el lugar se cerrara permanentemente en unas horas, s no salimos en ese tiempo, estaremos aquí atrapados, para siempre

 **Kowalski:** entonces

 **Nigel** : tenemos que irnos ya, hay un tren esperando que nos llevara a la salida

 **Kowalski:** bien a mí me gusta

 **Stacy** : pues a mí no

 **Kowalski:** pero stacy

 **Stacy** : pero nada, es mi hermana y no la dejare

 **Nigel:** bien como quiera, pero no lo puedes evitar y lo sabes stacy

 **Stacy** : si se convierte en un zombie, yo misma lo hago

 **Nigel:** ok, ahora vámonos

 **Stacy:** nigel trama algo malo

 **Kowalski** : stacy pero e es tan

 **Stacy:** lo presiento

 _Entonces Kowalski, becky, stacy y nigel llegan a una habitación en la cual stacy logra recordar que esta el antivirus, entonces stacy ve que nigel toma un caja guardada y luego nigel sale de la habitación y los encierra, becky y stacy no lograron comprender por qué nigel hiso eso entonces Kowalski trata de abrir la puesta pero es inútil, entonces kowalski, becky y stacy terminan atrapados y sin escapatoria y con becky pudiéndose convertir en zombie en cualquier momento._

 **Kowalski:** _(tratando de abrir la puerta)_ es inútil, es imposible salir de aquí

 **Stacy** : lo sé, ese nigel es un traidor

 **Becky** : y que contenía esa caja

 **Stacy** : el antivirus

 **Kowalski** : que, eso es imposible

 **Stacy** : no lo es, nigel nos tendió una trampa,

 **Becky:** como

 **Stacy** : nigel salía de este lugar y de lo que había aquí, nos hiso bajar acá y luego se quiso deshacer de nosotros y quedarse con el antivirus

 **Kowalski:** pues tuvo existo

 **Stacy:** no de todo

 **Becky:** a que te refieres

 **Stacy** : nigel no se quería deshacer de cabo pero igualmente lo hiso

 **Becky** : que terrible

 **Kowalski:** pues y ahora que hacemos, este lugar no tarda en cerrarse permanentemente y enterrarnos vivos

 **Stacy:** tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido

 **Becky:** pero como

 _Kowalski se empezó a preocupar e intento todo lo posible por encontrar alguna otra salida, pero era no tuvo éxito, entonces aparece el holograma de julien_

 **julien:** veo que tienen ciertos problemas

 **Kowalski:** esto no es de juego julien, abre esa puerta

 **julien:** me tomo que eso nunca ve a pasar

 **Kowalski** : por que

 **julien** : ninguno de ustedes debe salir, así de sencillo

 **Becky** : no es justo

 **julien:** y quien dijo que esto se trataba de justicia, nadie verdad

 **Stacy:** bien julien, que quieres

 **julien** : bien creo que podría dejarlos ir

 **Stacy:** entonces

 **julien:** a cambio de algo

 **Kowalski:** que quieres

 **julien** : ustedes bien saben que entre ustedes hay un infectado

 **Becky** : yo

 **julien** : eso, si tu

 **Becky** : que bien, creo?

 **julien:** pues, no tanto

 _kowalski toma un hacha_

 **Stacy:** no

 **julien** : si

 **Stacy:** no

 **julien:** si

 **Stacy** : apoco

 **julien** : si

 **Kowalski:** ya hasta

 **julien** : NO

 **Kowalski:** ok

 **julien** : bien

 **Becky** : creo que no tiene opción tienen que matarme

 **julien** : pues yo creo que si

 **Stacy** : y que hay de nigel

 **julien:** ese bato loco al igual que ustedes no se va a escapar

 **Kowalski:** lo vas a detener

 **julien:** pues claro que si

 **Becky:** como

 **julien:** pues con un súper monstruo

 **Kowalski:** si salías del monstruo por que no nos dijiste

 **Stacy:** pues él lo tenía como sorpresa

 **julien** : exacto

 **Kowalski** : que bien

 **Becky** : que loco, no?

 **Kowalski** : yo creo que si

 **Becky:** bien

 _entonces entre los pasillos apareció una nueva creatura súper peligrosa y mortal por donde estaba nigel, de repente nigel se quería ir a tomar el tren que lo llevaría a la salida, entonces el holograma de julien les muestra a nigel por una cámara de seguridad, y en eso nigel es sorprendido por la monstruosa criatura y la creatura se come a nigel, por lo que becky, stacy y Kowalski se quedan perplejos, y entonces la criatura que era de 4 patas se dirige hacia ellos y en cuanto llega empieza a golpearse contra el vidrio_

 **julien:** tranquilos ese vidrio los protegerá, hasta que se rompa ese vidrio, _(el holograma en forma de lémur, se ríe todo lo que puede enfrente de ellos)_ que no es divertido esto

 **Kowalski** : ESTAS LOCO JULIEN

 **Julien:** lo sé, que no es genial

 **Becky** : NO LO ES…

 **Stacy:** NO LO AREMOS JULIEN..

 **Julien:** si quieren sobrevivir, no tiene opción

 **Becky:** julien tiene razón, tiene que seguir sin mi, no queda de otra

 **Julien:** hazlo

 **Stacy** : no…., no quiero..

 **Kowalski:** Vamos stacy, tienes que hacerlo

 **Julien** : VAMOS HAZLO

 **Becky:** QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, HAZLO

 **Julien** : HAZLO

 **Becky:** STACY

 **Julien:** MATALA

 **Becky:** AHORA

 **Stacy** : NO….

 _Entonces stacy toma el hacha y rompe el monito en donde estaba julien, entonces ocurre un apagón y rico abre la puerta del otro lado_

 **Kowalski:** RICO

 **Rico:** SEEEEE... ESE SOY YO

 **Stacy:** RICO, pero como

 **Becky** : qué?, rico?, mmm… bueno

 **Kowalski:** rico, pero como lo hiciste

 **Rico** : KABOOOM

 **Kowalski:** AAAA…., kaboom, parece que rico exploto la computadora

 **Becky:** eso significa que?

 **Stacy:** julien ya no existe

 **Kowalski:** exacto, vamos tenemos que seguir, nos queda poco tiempo

 **Becky:** bien, espérenme, estoy algo débil

 **Stacy** : perfecto, llegamos al tren

 _luego stacy ve a nigel, y luego nigel se convierte en un zombie y stacy le dispara, luego los demás y stacy se suben al tren, y rico se va conduciendo_

 **En el tren**

 _Entonces en el tren, stacy le inyecta el antivirus a becky, y se quedan pensando en todo lo que pasaron_

 **Stacy:** no puedo creer todo lo que pasamos

 **Kowalski:** lo bueno que ya regresamos a casa

 **Rico:** CHI, A CACHA

 _En eso stacy ve que becky no estaba reaccionando, después stacy ve su rsotro mas de frente, y al parecer becky estaba muerta, entonces stacy comienza a levantar un arma, pero es detenida por la pata de becky_

 **Becky:** _(seria)_ todavía no hermana

 **Stacy:** _(alegre)_ maldita, me asustaste

 **Becky:** si, casa, ya basta de este maldito lugar, llegando a casa, me voy a echar al primero que encuentre

 **Kowalski:** ok?, suerte con eso

 _De repente Kowalski ve a stacy muy preocupada_

 **Kowalski:** que pasa stacy, por que estas tan preocupada

 **Stacy:** no es nada Kowalski, es solo que, ese misterioso encapuchado, sigue libre, sigue libre después de todo lo que hiso, quien sabe que estará planeando ahora

 **Kowalski:** si, aunque, un momento, que no había una criatura mutante entre las instalaciones subterráneas

 **Stacy:** oye si, tiene razón, que habrá pasado

 _Después de unos momentos, el tren comienza a tambalearse de un lado y para el otro_

 **Kowalski:** rico, que pasa

 **Rico:** VNFVMEFVMVOFMIOVMIOVV

 **Stacy:** que tienes rico

 **Rico:** _(ve por la ventana)_ que es echo

 _Entonces la misma criatura de antes abre todo el lado por donde estaba rico, y al final se lo lleva_

 **Becky:** QUE FUE ESO

 **Stacy:** volvió

 **Kowalski:** ESA CRIATURA SE LLEVO A RICO

 **Stacy:** parece que ese monstruo no sabe cuando rendirse

 **Kowalski:** vamos, enseñémosle a este monstruo una lección que jamás olvidara

 _De repente el monstruo de antes entra al tren, y con su lengua extra larga toma la pata de Kowalski stacy con un tubo de metal que se encontraba en el tren, clava un extremo del tuvo entre la lengua del monstruo al piso del tren, en eso Kowalski logra oprimir el botón de abrir el piso del tren, causando así que el monstruo cayera a las vías del tren, por consiguiente el monstruo comienza a quemarse por la gran fuerza que fricción a la que el monstruo fue expuesto, luego stacy ve el cuerpo de becky que estaba como la ultima vez, de repente becky se levanta, pero ya no era becky, si no que ahora era un zombie que se abalanza sobre stacy, la cual a sangre fría le dispara en la cabeza, matando así al zombie de becky, y cuando choca contra la pared, activa nuevamente el botón de la compuerta, haciendo que se cerrada, y asi cuando el zombie de becky cayó al suelo, el piso del tren volvió a su lugar, cortando la lengua del monstruo y dejándolo en las vía del tren, donde se termino de quemarse_

 **Stacy:** becky, porque…

 **Kowalski:** vámonos stacy, ya llegamos

 **Stacy:** está bien, vámonos de este malvado lugar

 _Después de eso, stacy y Kowalski se bajan del tren, suben unas escaleras y llega una especia de mansión_

 **En la mansión**

 _Al llegar a la mansión, Kowalski y stacy ven que estaba muy vacia y sin zombies, inmediatamente el encapuchado los toma por sorpresa y clava en el pecho en la parte del corazón, un tubo de metal en Kowalski, provocando asi su muerte_

 **Stacy:** KOWALSKI…

 **Encapuchado:** vaya stacy, sobreviviste

 **Stacy:** Y TE SORPRENDE

 **Encapuchado:** no, la verdad no, sobreviviste a muchos retos muy difíciles, pero lo conseguiste, lograste evolucionar en algo más perfecto

 **Stacy:** que has dicho, MIS AMIGOS MURIERON POR TU CULPA

 **Encapuchado:** la ciencia tiene su lado malo, pero lo he logrado stacy, tú eres toda mi callera, mi vida,

 **Stacy:** mataste a mis amigos, y al mundo, además de que actúas como si nada, tú sí que estás enfermo

 **Encapuchado:** sé que es difícil comprender mis motivos, pero, mira todo lo que lograste

 **Stacy:** no, esto se acabo, esto se acabo

 **Encapuchado:** deberás no aceptas la perfección, entonces siempre si no quieres ser parte de esto verdad, pues como dije y sigo diciendo, que lastima

 **Stacy:** no permitirse que esto se quede así

 _Entonces stacy se coloca una pistola en su cabeza y estaba a punto de disparar_

 **Encapachado:** que estás haciendo

 **Stacy:** se acabo encapuchado, esto se acabo

 **Encapuchado:** NO, STACY, no estás pensando las cosas bien, por favor déjame explicarte

 **Stacy:** no hay nada que explicar, ahora lo entiendo todo

 _De repente stacy dispara, pero el encapuchado la salva, al lanzarse sobre ella, pero stacy en eso le golpea con su pata la cara del encapuchado_

 **Encapuchado:** que rayos, estas asiendo

 **Stacy:** como dije, esto se acabo, si yo no muero, morirás tu, pero uno de los dos morirá, HOY

 **Encapuchado:** solo estás diciendo tonterías

 **Stacy:** te parece que estoy diciendo tonterías

 **Encapuchado:** no

 _De repente stacy saca unas ametralladoras y le comienza a disparar al encapuchado, pero este las esquiva rápidamente, sorpresivamente el encapuchado se quita su capucha, por lo que se vuelve invisible a la vista de stacy_

 **Stacy:** que, donde estas

 **Encapuchado:** veamos si ahora puedes lastimarme, señorita perfecta

 _Entonces el encapuchado comienza a golpear a stacy con todo lo que puede, hasta que la deja muy adolorida en el suelo_

 **Encapuchado:** con eso tienes

 **Stacy:** basta, me rindo, tu ganas encapuchado

 **Encapuchado:** gracias, sabía que entenderías

 _Luego stacy logra divisar al encapuchado al ver sus pisadas en el piso_

 **Stacy:** adiós, encapuchado

 **Encapuchado:** que, que fue lo que dijiste

 _Entonces stacy le comienza a disparar sin parar al encapuchado, que toma los disparos con sorpresa, recibiendo una ráfaga de balazos que al final, terminan matándolo definitivamente_

 **Stacy:** si, lo logre

 _Luego stacy sale de la mansión y se va caminando todo lo que puede_

 **En la ciudad de nueva york**

 _La gran ciudad no estaba muy lejos de la ubicación pasada de stacy, entonces stacy ve como la gran ciudad, se encontraba toda desordenada y abandonada, de repente aparece un periódico que decir_ ** _(los muertos caminan)_** _en eso stacy toma una escopeta de una patrulla de policía y la carga_

 ** _fin..._**


End file.
